


Вперёд и вверх!

by gm2933



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Historical References, Ratings: G, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного о жизни камикадзе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вперёд и вверх!

**Author's Note:**

> *название взято из одноимённой песни Калугина;  
> *кэмпэйтай - военная полиция Императорской армии Японии, которая следила в том числе и за цензурой

...Ацуши вертел ключ стартера туда-сюда, но его истребитель отказывался заводиться. От досады лётчик едва не засадил кулаком по приборной панели, но в последний момент мотор чихнул и затрясся: он явно был неисправен. 

«Ничего страшного, – подумал Ацуши отрешённо, так, словно это не имело к нему никакого отношения, – в самом деле, ничего страшного, правда?» 

Он с силой сжал штурвал и взглянул в открытый фонарь кабины – на небо, в которое ему предстояло взлететь последний раз. От этого осознания пальцы его слегка онемели, а следом за пальцами – руки, плечи; жуткий холод охватил всё его тело, то и дело сотрясающееся от мелкой, противной дрожи. 

– Нет, – сказал он уже вслух, сам не зная, к чему именно относилось это слово. Сейчас это «нет» было чем-то всеобъемлющим. Чем-то, что давало разом ответы на все вопросы и пресекало любые сомнения, если они и были. 

Мотор продолжал кашлять. Самолёт, в котором ему предстояло совершить вылет, не один день участвовал в боях, и предельная мощность, которая требовалась в манёвренной схватке, почти сожгла цилиндры. Ацуши, стараясь справиться с мерзкой дрожью в пальцах, переключился с одного генератора на другой; пропеллер затрясся и едва не остановился вместо того, чтобы лишь слегка замедлиться. Если бы он не использовал оба генератора, пропеллер и не сдвинулся бы с места.

Ацуши понимал, что на таком самолёте ни за что нельзя лететь. Иной раз он не задумываясь покинул бы кабину и попросил бы другую машину, но теперь колебался. Он в растерянности посмотрел на другие самолёты – вокруг них хлопотали механики, не только Ацуши испытывал трудности. 

Ацуши прекрасно понимал, что в данных условиях его самолёту вовсе не требуется идеальное состояние – это был полёт в один конец. Он пролетит в два раза меньше, он не вернётся с этого задания, поэтому состояние мотора не так уж важно. Шумно выдохнув и слегка поведя шеей, словно желая размяться, Ацуши решил просто подождать, пока мотор достаточно прогреется. 

Наконец, истребители побежали по взлётной полосе один за одним. Первый из них вырулил на исходную позицию, и машина Ацуши медленно, словно нехотя, поползла за ним. По обе стороны взлётной полосы выстроились механики и остальные лётчики. Они сняли фуражки и размахивали ими, пока самолёты разбегались по дорожке и взмывали в воздух, строясь клиньями и скрываясь по направлению ко вражескому флоту.

Ацуши сидел в кабине холодный и безжизненный, все чувства словно заледенели. Он оглянулся. Остров Кюсю стремительно уменьшался, так быстро, словно стремился раствориться в бескрайнем океане. 

Ацуши почувствовал себя ничтожным, слабым человеком на крошечном истребителе, под которым простирались бескрайние просторы океана. От этой мысли он снова почувствовал себя дурно, голова закружилась, так что пришлось почти до крови прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы справиться с подступившими к глазам слезами. 

Призрачные лица людей, которых он оставил на земле, внезапно заполнили собой всё небо до самого горизонта. 

И в тот же момент ужасное одиночество ледяными тисками сжало его сердце. Он чувствовал себя потерянным в этой странной бесконечности. Всюду была только вода, а выше — безразличное небо. Горизонт, какой-то дымчатый и нереальный, мерцал вдали. 

Ацуши посмотрел на истребители впереди и внизу, на бомбардировщики, которые так же летели впереди. Они показались ему неподвижными. Самолёты будто висели в воздухе, плавно покачиваясь, чуть поднимаясь и опускаясь на невидимых волнах.

– Реально ли это? – Спросил он вслух сам того не осознавая. – Реально, а? Реально? 

Звук собственного голоса показался ему чуждым бескрайнему простору неба и воды, и Ацуши затряс головой. 

«Нужно сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, нужно... Вот, помнишь, как Касуми тогда играла для тебя? Слушай эту музыку, слушай!»

Ацуши словно наяву увидел её со скрипкой в руках. Её глаза были закрыты, а из-под тонких пальцев лилась музыка Вивальди. 

«Шторм». 

Он так и не смог сказать Касуми, что записался в камикадзе. 

– Касуми, я люблю тебя! – Крикнул он, но никто не ответил ему. Никто не услышал. Он снова посмотрел назад, но увидел только волны. Музыка пропала, осталось только жужжание мотора, которое до боли ввинчивалось в его сознание. 

Самолёты летели дальше в своём ровном строю навстречу неизбежной смерти. Ацуши казалось, что прошло не несколько дней с тех пор, как он узнал об этом вылете, а, по меньшей мере, несколько лет. Последние дни жизни, которые должны были лететь как мгновения, казались ему невероятно длинными. Они походили на мучительную агонию. 

Да, это было несколько дней назад. Командир вышел из палатки командного пункта. Поднявшись, пилоты встали по стойке смирно, но командир махнул рукой и подал всем знак "сесть". Он был возбуждён – когда он говорил, голос его то и дело срывался от волнения. 

– Офицеры штаба проспорили всю ночь, – сообщил он, – но так и не пришли к решению относительно того, каковы в дальнейшем должны быть наши действия против американцев.

Одна группа офицеров утверждала, что выбора у них нет и бессмысленно бросать все силы на перехват сил противника. Через несколько дней императорская армия могла вообще остаться без самолётов. Поэтому единственным выходом они считали нанесение всеми имевшимися сейчас в их распоряжении силами ответного удара по американскому соединению, обнаруженному одним из самолётов-разведчиков рядом с Окинавой. Вторая группа офицеров в принципе была согласна с планом нападения на противника. «Но, – выдвигали они свои аргументы, – что могут всего девять истребителей и восемь одномоторных бомбардировщиков сделать с целым флотом противника? Американцы способны поднять со своих авианосцев сразу несколько сотен перехватчиков». 

Спор, сообщил командир, завершился, когда капитан Токита принял окончательное решение нанести удар по американскому флоту. Командир подробно рассказал пилотам о том, что происходило на совещании. 

– Я понимаю, – подвёл он итог, – куда и зачем мы вас посылаем. Не стану кривить душой, вы летите на верную смерть. Но… – Он замялся, – решение принято. Вы должны лететь. – Он оглядел собравшихся. – И пусть вам сопутствует удача. 

Командир вытащил из кармана лист бумаги и зачитал фамилии выбранных для выполнения задания лётчиков, которым, похоже, было уже не суждено вернуться назад. Волнения среди лётчиков не наблюдалось. Каждый, услышав свою фамилию, вставал и отдавал честь. 

Их группа стала расходиться. Выбранные для выполнения задания лётчики отправились укладывать свои личные вещи. Ацуши смотрел на привезённые с собой в Кагосиму вещи и думал о людях, которым предстоит доставить их семьям погибших. 

«Что будет с моей матерью, когда ей вручат этот свёрток и сообщат, что со мной случилось? Как отреагирует Касуми?», – невольно подумал он, и в тот момент руки его впервые задрожали, однако ему быстро удалось с этим справиться. Он даже оглянулся, надеясь, что никто не заметил этой минутной слабости. 

Касуми была далеко от него, а теперь казалась ещё дальше. Так, словно их разделяло не расстояние, а время. Целый мир восстал против них. 

Мир ненавидел их за любовь к Императору, к Родине, к нации. 

Ацуши замер на мгновение, а потом принялся рыться в вещах, выискивая фотографию, которую Касуми не так давно подарила ему. На обратной стороне чёрно-белого снимка стояла дата, когда была сделана эта фотография. Тысяча девятьсот сорок третий год. Год, в который они только познакомились. 

Ацуши сжал эту фотографию в руках, отчего она слегка смялась с правого края. Тонкая белая бумага, в которой он хранил этот снимок, слегка истрепалась. В голове его пронеслось сразу несколько образов: лепестки цветущей сакуры путаются в волосах, падают на плечи. Тогда после ранения Ацуши лежал в госпитале, который находился в Куре. Касуми там работала медсестрой. 

Иногда он замечал её сидящей в тени деревьев с книгой на коленях. По натуре застенчивый, Ацуши не решился к ней подойти – только разглядывал издалека, как она то и дело заправляет за ухо непослушную прядь волос – так изящно, что от этого начинало быстрее биться сердце; как она таким же мягким, плавным движением перелистывает страницы. 

Однажды она подняла глаза, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, но Ацуши, смущённый этим, тут же сделал вид, что разглядывает небо. И тогда он услышал смех Касуми. Он смеялась тихо, мягко, прикрывая рот рукой. В глазах её тонул солнечный свет. Ацуши окончательно смутился и покраснел до кончиков ушей. Ему было всего восемнадцать, а Касуми была старше его на два года. 

Когда она заговорила с ним спустя пару дней, Ацуши потерял дар речи, а потом внезапно стал вести себя слишком грубо и едва не накричал на неё, за что потом очень раскаивался. Поговорить им удалось только перед самой выпиской. 

Ацуши стоял, упершись спиной в стену, и читал письмо, которое пришло ему от матери. Строки, полные тоски и неприкрытой горечи. Разумеется, только те из них, что позволили бы написать кэмпэйтай. Ацуши, поглощённый собственными мыслями, не сразу заметил, как мимо него скользнула к окну чья-то тень. 

– Куда ты отправишься теперь, Ацуши-кун? – Это был голос Касуми. Она заговорила с ним неожиданно – так, словно просто продолжила прерванный некогда разговор. Словно они были знакомы уже очень давно. Словно не было между никакой неловкости. 

Ацуши торопливо, словно это было нечто постыдное, спрятал написанное матерью письмо за пазуху и поднял взгляд на Касуми. 

Она стояла напротив окна, и яркий солнечный свет, который лился из-за её спины, превращал её почти в призрака. Запах весны дурманил. И Ацуши неожиданно улыбнулся: 

– Пока не знаю. Командир сказал, что у меня есть ещё неделя после выписки, чтобы я до конца восстановился, – он невольно повёл плечом, в которое был ранен, – потом, наверное, мы отправимся на Филиппины или ещё куда... – Ацуши задумчиво почесал выбритый наголо затылок. – В любом случае, спасибо за то, что присматривали за мной, – он коротко поклонился. 

Касуми улыбнулась, но улыбка её была немного грустной. 

– Скажи, Ацуши-кун, тебе не страшно? 

– Страшно? – Он растерянно моргнул. Он никогда об этом не задумывался. Вероятно, ему было страшно хоть раз, но он никогда не придавал этому значения. Об этом он и сказал Касуми. – Н-ну... как бы там ни было, это не важно. Ведь речь идёт о чести нашей страны, поэтому у нас нет времени думать о страхе, ты же понимаешь... 

Касуми отвернулась к окну, глядя на больничный двор в некоторой задумчивости. На её светлое, прекрасное лицо набежала тень. Лёгким движением руки она привычно поправила выскользнувшую из-за уха прядь волос и тихо заговорила, словно не хотела, чтобы их услышал кто-нибудь ещё. 

– Конечно, я женщина и не могу рассуждать о таких вещах, но... – Она запнулась, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в подоконник, – я просто... знаешь, недавно к нам в госпиталь приезжала мать одного из солдат. Ему было всего семнадцать, а он лишился обеих рук. На самом деле, жуткое зрелище. Его мать плакала так громко. Она спросила, почему люди должны воевать, почему они должны ненавидеть друг друга. Никто из нас не знал ответа на вопрос. «Мы растили своего сына не для того, чтобы он стал калекой», – сказала она, – Касуми попыталась изобразить интонации той женщины. – «Бессмысленная глупость», – продолжила она, – «что толку от медали, если она не вернёт моему сыну руки?» Потом она сказала, что головы юношей, идущих на войну, забивают идеями чести и славы. Что они думают об отваге и героической смерти, и всём таком прочем. А думать стоит не об этом, а о том, как спасти свою жизнь. 

Касуми надолго замолчала. Ацуши тоже не мог ничего сказать, поражённый её словами. На короткий миг он почувствовал, что сама жизнь его как будто рассыпается на части, что хребет её плавится в горниле этих речей. Он сжал кулаки. 

– Нет! – Резко выдохнул он. – Она неправа! 

Касуми внимательно посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову на бок. В её глазах было удивление от неожиданной смены его тона. Слова явно задели Ацуши за живое – за то, в чём он сам боялся себе иногда признаться. 

– Ацуши-кун... 

– Неправа! – Это всё, что он мог возразить. Лицо его покраснело от гнева и какой-то странной, иррациональной обиды. 

– Хорошо, пусть так, – легко согласилась Касуми и тут же снова улыбнулась. – Пусть, она неправа, но я бы хотела, чтобы ты был осторожен. Чтобы ты думал ещё и о ценности жизни, понимаешь? 

Ацуши поджал губы. 

– Ладно, забудь о том, что я сказала. Прости, если обидела тебя, – Касуми опустила руку на его плечо и слегка сжала ткань его больничной одежды. – Хорошо? Прости. 

– Ничего, – уже спокойнее ответил Ацуши. – Ничего. 

– Я живу с матерью в Хиросиме, – неожиданно призналась Касуми. – Мой отец тоже ушёл на войну, поэтому мы с ней остались вдвоём. Мама научила меня играть на скрипке – до войны она была учителем музыки. Хочешь послушать? 

Ацуши растерялся от неожиданной смены темы разговора и ответил раньше, чем успел сообразить:

– Ты живёшь в Хиросиме? 

– Да. Ты бывал в Хиросиме? Я живу в районе Саэки, на западе города. Я приехала в Куре на пару месяцев, здесь не хватало персонала, но вскоре меня отправят обратно домой – в Хиросиму теперь тоже стали отправлять большое количество раненных, да и я хочу быть поближе к матери. 

Ацуши охватило чувство волнения вперемешку с восторгом. 

– Я тоже родом из Хиросимы. Моя мать живёт в Асаминами! – Сказал он почти скороговоркой, но тут же спохватился, мысленно обругав себя за неподобающее поведение. – Прости... я просто удивился. 

– О, не думала, что мы с тобой родились и выросли так близко, – Касуми улыбнулась ещё шире, потом, словно что-то вспомнив, достала из кармана халата записную книгу, в которой быстрым беглым почерком написала свой домашний адрес. – Держи, можешь заходить в любое время. Я сыграю тебе. 

– Спасибо, – Ацуши кивнул в знак благодарности, принимая эту записку, – но... правильно ли это? 

– Ты зря беспокоишься, – Касуми легко похлопала Ацуши по здоровому плечу. – Мы же просто друзья. Друзья. 

– Здорово, – Ацуши широко улыбнулся в ответ. 

Через несколько месяцев он получил очередное увольнение и отправился в родной город. Проведав родителей, он вспомнил про Касуми. Ацуши не был уверен, что визит его будет уместен, есть большая вероятность того, что она его и вовсе уже забыла. Но, так или иначе, он решился – терять ему было нечего. В любом случае, он всегда может извиниться за беспокойство и уйти. 

Однако Касуми сразу же вспомнила его. И в тот же день она исполнила своё обещание – взяла в руки скрипку и сыграла ему. Ацуши давно не слышал такой красивой и такой живой музыки. Да и в целом ему редко доводилось слышать музыку, потому что шла война. 

С тех пор, каждый раз, когда у него было свободное время, он заглядывал к Касуми – до неё от его дома было всего пятнадцать минут езды на общественном транспорте. Но они никогда не говорили ни об отношениях, ни о чувствах. Ни о чём таком. Никогда. 

Иногда Касуми писала письма, которые были полны каких-то волнительных, смутных эмоций, какого-то тайного огня, и от каждой строчки щёки Ацуши пылали, хотя в них она всего лишь рассказывала о своей жизни и спрашивала, как у него дела. 

Каждое только что прочитанное письмо он прижимал к лицу и вдыхал запах, который, как ему казалось, всё ещё хранила бумага, на которой она писала эти письма. 

«Ты должен вернуться живым. Вернись живым ради меня», – писала она. 

«Когда закончится эта война, – говорили строчки другого письма, и Ацуши почти слышал в полумраке душной казармы её тихий голос, – мы уедем жить далеко в горы и больше не будем даже вспоминать об этом времени, Ацуши-кун. Мы уедем в горы. Далеко-далеко. Только ты и я. Туда, где никому из нас больше не придётся испытывать страха». 

Ацуши едва не погиб во время обороны Сайпана. Это было страшное, ужасающее поражение, после которого молодой лётчик рухнул в пучины страшной депрессии. Он не мог думать ни о доме, ни даже о Касуми. Ему было стыдно смотреть людям в глаза. Сам он отделался несколькими ушибами – шасси его самолёта были повреждены во время битвы, поэтому посадка получилась довольно жёсткой – тогда как многие из тех, кто поднялся в тот день в небо, больше не вернулись назад. Всего двадцать пять лётчиков вернулось из той битвы, тогда как вылетало четыреста тридцать. 

Это было кошмарное, выворачивающее наизнанку ощущение. Возможно, именно поэтому спустя несколько месяцев он записался в отряд смертников. Разумеется, он сделал это добровольно. Но тогда уже не потому что ему хотелось, а потому что все эти долгие месяцы он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что выжил. А к сорок пятому году ситуация на фронте с каждым днём становилась для Японской Империи всё хуже и хуже. 

Перед тем, как отправиться добровольцем на базу в Кагосиме, он всё-таки съездил повидаться с Касуми. Она больше не улыбалась, на её прекрасном лице была неизгладимая грусть. 

– Ты не должен туда лететь, – всё повторяла она, забыв о неловкости и сжимая в своей хрупкой руке его пальцы, – ты не должен туда лететь, Ацуши-кун. Я прошу тебя. 

Она ещё не знала о том, что он задумал. Но Ацуши и не собирался ей рассказывать, мысленно называя себя трусом – ведь он не знал, как она может отреагировать. 

Почувствовав охватившую его на мгновение слабость, Ацуши мягко высвободил свою руку. Он ощутил, что ещё немного – и он согласится с ней. Но он должен был выполнить задуманное, несмотря на отчаяние, несмотря на безнадёжное положение. Несмотря ни на что. Дело было не в чести и славе. Дело было в нём самом. Он чувствовал, что должен сделать это. Он был должен тем, кто прежде умер за него. 

– Я не могу, – ответил он, опустив голову, – я не могу. 

– Ацуши-кун!

– Я не могу! – Он резко дёрнулся в сторону, чувствуя, что из-за Касуми вся его уверенность в собственной правоте, в правильности этой войны и всего происходящего, начинала ускользать от него. – Не могу, – уже тише проговорил он, одними губами. 

– Но ты же... ты же вернёшься, правда? – Взгляд Касуми рассеяно блуждал по его лицу, пытаясь выхватить в полумраке его черты. Она протянула руку, словно желая ощутить его, словно не была уверена, что он реален. Но так и не решилась коснуться, замерев на каком-то странном полувыдохе. – Ацуши-кун, ты... 

– Мы встретимся, – уверенно ответил он, завершив её движение, прижимая её руку к своей груди, почти до боли стискивая её дрожащие отчего-то пальцы. – Обещаю тебе. Мы ещё встретимся. 

«Так или иначе, – подумал Ацуши, – рано или поздно, мы всё равно встретимся. Не важно, в каком из миров это случится». 

Они долго стояли так, замерев, потом Касуми вздохнула и, отстранившись от него, сказала: 

– Подожди одну минуту, я принесу тебе кое-что. Подожди, пожалуйста, – повторила она и на пару минут скрылась в доме, а когда вернулась, то протянула Ацуши фотографию.

– Вот, возьми это на память. Возьми и возвращайся ко мне, – она взяла его руку в свою и вложила в неё фотографию. – Возвращайся, Ацуши-кун. 

– Да, – коротко ответил он, снова прижимая её к себе, касаясь ледяными губами её пылающего лба. – Я вернусь к тебе. Даже если... Нет, что бы ни случилось, я приду к тебе. 

Апрель сорок пятого пах горечью. Впервые Ацуши почувствовал эту горечь во рту: она походила на лекарство, которое нужно было держать под языком до того момента, пока оно не растворится. Но на этот раз мерзкий привкус нельзя было ничем перебить. 

...– Касуми, – Ацуши вцепился в рычаг управления. В следующее мгновение он рваным движением выдернул из кармана фотографию, которую взял с собой, и засунул её в приборную панель так, чтобы видеть её лицо. – Касуми!..

...В день последнего вылета они выстроились перед командным пунктом, на флагштоке за их спинами развивалось знамя Японской Империи. Ацуши невольно задержал взгляд на этом знамени и с ужасом осознал, что теперь оно уже не внушает ему силу, как прежде. Чувствуя себя предателем, он быстро отвёл взгляд, словно кто-то мог прочитать его тревожные, нервные мысли. 

Ацуши любил свою страну и без тени сомнения отдал бы за Японию жизнь. Но одно дело защищать свою землю до последнего, и совсем другое – погибнуть бессмысленно. Только тогда он начал осознавать, что натворил, когда записался в отряд смертников. Сейчас, когда первые эмоции его поутихли, а на смену им пришли другие, он понимал, что в гибели его будет не больше смысла, чем в том самоубийстве, которое он думал совершить после того, как американские войска захватили Сайпан. 

Командир вышел из своей палатки, начал чеканить фразы, которые словно гвозди вбивались в холодный полумрак рассвета. Они были отрядом, который шёл в смертельную атаку. И делали они это без сопровождения истребителей, обычно прикрывающих камикадзе до самого конца, чтобы после вернуться на базу и доложить начальству об итогах операции. На этот раз истребители точно так же должны были исполнить роль камикадзе – другого выхода не было, да и бомбардировщиков осталось маловато. 

Ацуши был в смятении, ощущая отвращение к тому, что ему предстоит. Но ни ярость, ни отчаяние не овладели им. В памяти всплыло старинное изречение: «Жизнь самурая такова, что он всегда должен быть готов умереть».

Впрочем, кодекс самурая никогда не требовал, чтобы человек всенепременно был готов совершить самоубийство. Одно дело рисковать жизнью, вступая в бой, и совсем другое – добровольно лишить себя жизни. В первом случае смерть может считаться оправданной и не вызовет сожаления. Мужчина должен жить с высоко поднятой головой и так же умереть. Погибнув в бою, он не запятнает ни своей чести, ни чести своей страны, а умрёт с чувством выполненного долга. Избравший путь воина всегда должен помнить об этом.

Но можно ли, оставаясь спокойным, решиться добровольно лишить себя жизни всего через несколько часов?

Однако Ацуши понимал, что принятое им ранее решение, тем не менее, останется нерушимым, как бы это не противоречило его текущему состоянию. Его резкому, неожиданному прозрению, которое снизошло на него так не вовремя. 

Он сделает то, что должен. Ради своей нации. Ради своей страны. Ради Касуми. 

Ацуши с грустной улыбкой вспоминал, как остальные лётчики, чьи имена не попали на этот раз в список, приходили к ним и приносили всякие угощения, которые смогли добыть, сигареты и газированную воду. Они хлопали Ацуши и его товарищей по плечам и улыбались, желая удачи. Своими подарками они, конечно, пытались подбодрить остальных, выразить своё сожаление по поводу того, что не их выбрали для выполнения этого смертельного задания. Ацуши и остальные по достоинству оценили их поступок. 

В их широко раскрытых глазах таилась грусть, выражавшая их истинные чувства лучше ненужных сейчас слов. Ацуши больше не шутил. Погружённый в свои мысли, он молча сидел, опустив голову. Воздух казался наэлектризованным от вновь воцарившегося напряжения.

...И вот теперь Ацуши был в небе, то и дело глядя на фотографию Касуми. Чувство одиночества его внезапно исчезло. 

«Я слишком сентиментален, – он попытался улыбнуться. – Ты – лётчик. Ты воин великой Японской Империи. Делай то, что должен!» 

Под ним простирался океан. Вскоре среди синих вод показались острова Рюкю, которые с высоты, на которой он летел, были почти неразличимы. Нисиноомотэ, Яку, Насэ... эти и множество других островов были разбросаны под ним, словно обломки, осколки, обрывки прошлого. Острова эти то терялись в бескрайнем просторе воды, то снова появлялись внизу чёрными точками, которые время от времени превращались в подобие клякс. 

Вскоре Ацуши и его товарищи уже находились в радиусе обычных разведывательных полётов истребителей противника. Те в любой момент могли обнаружить их строй. К тому же их наверняка засекли радары кораблей. И правда – вскоре группа Ацуши заметила первый американский истребитель «Хэллкэт», чьи широкие крылья и фюзеляж ни с чем другим нельзя было перепутать. 

«Хэллкэт» вырвался из облаков, а следом за ним – ещё один. И ещё... они появлялись друг за другом и казались Ацуши нескончаемой колонной. Ацуши выпустил очередь, чтобы предупредить остальных, в ответ командир эскадрильи покачал крыльями своего самолёта. В ушах Ацуши зазвучал прерывающийся помехами голос командира «...не принимайте... бой... держитесь... все вместе... »

Истребители американцев были повсюду, многие из них вышли из пике и собирались атаковать снизу, а из облаков тем временем продолжали появляться все новые и новые самолёты, готовясь напасть сверху. Не менее тридцати машин, закончив пикировать и быстро набирая высоту, открыли огонь по бомбардировщикам. 

Ещё одна колонна истребителей быстро приближалась к тому звену, в котором находился Ацуши. Дёрнув на себя рычаг управления, он быстро последовал вверх, выполняя петлю. Выйдя из петли, Ацуши заметил несколько начавших резко снижаться истребителей, языки пламени вырывались из находящихся в их крыльях пулемётов.

Ацуши сделал поворот. Ещё петлю. 

Сейчас он не думал о том, что может умереть. Он был в бою и чувствовал странную в данную обстоятельствах жажду жизни. 

Поворот влево. 

Поворот закончен. И вот ещё истребители. 

– Сколько же их? – спросил вслух Ацуши. 

Надо уходить наверх! 

«...не принимайте бой». 

Но не все приказы выполнимы, и этот приказ Ацуши выполнить никак не мог – если бы он стал уклоняться от американских истребителей, это бы только ускорило его конец. 

Ацуши выполнил несколько манёвров. Он весь взмок, уворачиваясь от трассирующих пуль американских истребителей, но у него не было даже возможности вытереть пот со лба. Истребители американцев начали набирать высоту для новой атаки. 

Несколько показавшихся вечностью минут Ацуши снова пришлось делать петли и повороты, уклоняясь от огня американских истребителей. Трассирующие очереди то и дело проносились мимо самолёта, заставляя сердце замирать в мучительном ожидании. 

Ацуши посмотрел на бомбардировщики. Шла настоящая бойня: с грузом торпед самолёты медленно и неуклюже парили в воздухе, оставшись без прикрытия истребителей, тщетно пытавшихся отогнать атакующего противника.

Яркая вспышка, и в небе повис огненный шар. Взорвалась ещё одна торпеда.

Не легче пришлось и истребителям. Ацуши увидел, как два объятых пламенем истребителя, войдя в штопор, падали вниз. Лётчики даже не попытались выпрыгнуть, они сгорели заживо в своих самолётах. Никакого шанса увернуться от боя с армадой американских истребителей не было. 

Голубые крылья и белые звёзды – повсюду, как знамя смерти. 

Отчаявшийся было Ацуши вскоре обнаружил, что судьба предоставляла ему и его товарищам слабый шанс. Скоротечный воздушный бой постепенно смещался в сторону висевшей над водой огромной тучи. Ацуши сделал переворот и, толкнув вперёд рычаг, стал на полной скорости пикировать в спасительную тучу, чтобы хоть ненадолго уйти от огня истребителей. 

Через некоторое время вдали показался флот противника, который тут же открыл заградительный огонь из зенитных орудий. Ацуши посмотрел на показания приборной панели. Горючего осталось совсем немного – из-за бесконечных манёвров его ушло несколько больше, чем он предполагал. Он понимал, что как можно скорее нужно сделать то, зачем он сюда прилетел, иначе он рухнет в воду безо всякой надежды на спасение, вот уж что действительно можно было бы назвать бесцельной и бессмысленной, почти глупой смертью. 

Вскоре и эти мысли выбило из головы Ацуши, потому что снова показались американские истребители, послышался грохот. Ацуши казалось, что он слышит свист каждой трассирующей пули, пролетавшей мимо его истребителя. 

Ацуши летел по касательной, обманывая противника, потому какое-то время ему везло – пули не достигали его. Однако вскоре он заметил, что правое крыло самолёта дымиться – выходит, его всё-таки задели. 

Но это уже не имело значения. Американский авианосец покачивался на волнах прямо под ним, Ацуши казалось, что он видит людей, которые туда-сюда снуют по его палубе. 

И сейчас, словно сквозь странное оцепенение, до него донёсся страшный крик. Крик, прерываемый хрипом – настолько он был громким. Словно он услышал человека, находившегося по ту сторону кошмара. 

– ...Не умирай! Не умирай! – Это был хорошо знакомый ему голос. Голос, которого, конечно, на самом деле не было, но он слышал её даже лучше, чем слова командира через наушники. Он слышал её. 

– Не убивайте!

– Касуми! – Проговорил он, пока изо всех сил тянул на себя рычаг управления, стараясь как можно удачнее спикировать на авианосец американцев. Он хорошо видел ненавистное знамя с красными полосами и звёздами, которое развивалось над ним. Ненависть к врагу и любовь к родине схлестнулись, придавая ему сил и уверенности. 

Мотор задыхался, истребитель дрожал, словно человек в лихорадочном бреду. 

Ещё немного. Нужно продержаться, нужно. Вперёд! Мысли Ацуши вмиг опустели, словно он смотрел на всё со стороны. 

На мгновение мир охватила тишина. Словно вся вселенная замедлила ход. Время и пространство. 

И ещё через пару вечностей гладь океана содрогнулась от взрыва, жар которого прокатился по волнам. В небо взмыл столб пламени, словно на мгновение ад раскрыл свою оскаленную пасть. 

...– Ацуши! – Касуми резко вскочила на кровати, прижимая руку к груди. Она чувствовала, как по лбу её катится холодный пот. Кошмар, который ей приснился, казался до ужаса реалистичными. Таким живым и красочным, словно она сама на мгновение оказалась там. Рядом с Ацуши. – Это сон, просто сон, – повторила она, пытаясь успокоить свою не в меру разыгравшуюся фантазию, и вздохнула, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. – Всё потому, что я слишком часто думаю об этом. 

Касуми вскочила, подбежала к столу, в ящике которого хранила письма Ацуши. Распечатав его последнее послание, пришедшее всего неделю назад, она прочитала его очередной – должно быть, уже в десятый – раз: 

«Дорогая Касуми! 

Меня перевели в другое подразделение. Это всё, что я могу тебе пока сказать. Со мной сюда отправились ещё двое моих товарищей, так что нам не скучно. Ребята здесь весёлые. Кормят нас хорошо, и сплю я тоже хорошо. Командир всегда внимателен к нам. 

Я снова думал о домике в горах, о котором ты писала. Знаешь, это и правда было бы здорово. Он мне даже снился недавно, и этот сон впервые за долгое время принёс мне настоящее облегчение. Потому что там была ты, там был наш с тобой дом. Я так хотел бы, чтобы всё это стало реальностью. 

Жалко только, что сакура уже почти отцвела. В этом году она мне кажется особенно красивой. Единственное, о чём я жалею, так это о том, что все лепестки её рано или поздно всё равно опадут. 

Пожалуйста, береги себя. 

Ацуши». 

Всё ещё сжимая в руке письмо, Касуми встала со своего места. Хотя сон уже и закончился, её почему-то не отпускало тяжёлое чувство, которое всегда после себя оставляют слишком реалистичные сны. С тихим стуком она распахнула окно, впуская в комнату весеннюю прохладу и прозрачный свет раннего утра, которое, словно цветок, распускалось над Хиросимой. 

Тихий шорох в саду заставил её вздрогнуть и посмотреть в сторону, откуда он доносился. На мгновение ей показалось, что она увидела знакомую фигуру в тени деревьев. 

– Ацуши-кун? – С удивлением спросила она – и бросилась из комнаты, одеваясь на ходу. Ноги её дрожали и подкашивались от волнения. 

– Ацуши-кун, – выкрикнула она, оказавшись в саду, где только что видела, как ей показалось, своего любимого лётчика. От радостного волнения у неё снова начали дрожать руки. – Ацуши-кун, ты вернулся! Ацуши-кун! – Голос её стал немного растерянным. – Ацуши-кун?..


End file.
